Malfoy Weddings
by Elva-All-Passions
Summary: Narcissa, Astoria and  possibly  Rose all share a common bond : their wedding to the Malfoy heir. Three short chapters for three weddings. I guess I realy suck at summaries...
1. The Memories of a Black

Hi ! Ok, so this is the first time I acctualy post and finish a multi-chapter HP fanfiction... that not a Dramione ! :) Vive moi ! So, I'm quite nervous and exited and... I don't think you care ;)

So, any way, I'm not J., caus' if I was, I wouldn't be spending my time in school, listening to boring lessons about how Geometry saved the day... Or was that Superman ?

Enjoy (I like reviews, I find the contructive !)

* * *

><p>The Memories of a Black<p>

Narcissa was terrified. Or that was how it felt when getting cold feet. In the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself : the reflexion was a pale young woman, with high cheekbones, almond shaped blue eyes, a pointy nose and a pointy chin. But Narcissa, even if she recognized her features, she couldn't recognize herself. She was gaunt, from the lack of sleep the past weeks : her skin had a tinge of grey, and she had bags under her eyes. She grabbed her powder puff, and tried to get her skin to look more healthy. She then heard a creaking at her door. She looked over her shoulder, in her reflexion, and saw Bellatrix smiling at her. Narcissa had almost though seeing Andromeda. They had always looked a lot alike, but Bella always wore black, and 'Dromeda preferred light coulours. The fact that her eldest sister was wearing a light blue dress today, as her bridesmaid, made her think that Dromeda was there.

But she wasn't.

She couldn't come, because she was… well… a Blood-traitor now. Narcissa _had_ invited her, but Bella had seen the envelope and said that she wouldn't come if the Blood-traitor, the Mudblood and their Half-breed child came. And Narcissa needed her Bella with her. So the invitation was burned. Narcissa had felt guilty, but, on the other hand, she wasn't the one who married a Muggle born. In fact, she was just about to marry the purest Pure-blood ever to walk on earth.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius, she remembered, whilst Bella started tying her hair up, used to be the most irritating pompous asshole she knew when she was at Hogwarts. He was snobbish. He was a womanizer. He was also the other Slytherin Prefect. In fifth year, she had been, for one drunken evening, a Malfoy victim, until Slughorn had found them… But, when they got in seventh year, he had been decent, and asked her, politely, if she wanted to go out with him. At first she had said no. But after one whole month of him begging, she had said yes. And the date had gone very well. He had been very gallant. He actually stopped cursing every younger student for no reason. And they hadn't been apart since. Of course, as all couple, they had had nasty arguments, but, Narcissa knew that Lucius and herself were meant to be, for some odd reason. Maybe because Malfoy never should show their emotions, and Lucius had dropped his mask with her, forever, the day he had said :" Narcissa. I love you." He hadn't said anything afterwards. She had blushed and kept quiet. She knew that saying anything could make him uncomfortable. But, just before she left him to go to her dormitory, she had whispered in his ear :" I love you too, Lucius." Not Malfoy. Lucius. It was actually the first time she had used his name. Even after all those months dating.

And now, there she was : being forced into a corset by Bella and their mother, he hair tied up elegantly, he makeup perfectly laid on. She could hardly draw breath : Bella's foot was on her back, and she was pulling the laces. Mother wasn't strong enough to do it. It hurt to breath. Badly. If she could chose one thing more painful than a corset, it would be a "Curcio !" to the chest, not that she had ever experienced one. Although, in these blury times, she could have.

Narcissa felt Bellatrix tie the last lace of her corset. It was tighter than she had ever imagined. Why _did_ she agree to were one of those horrible torture things ? Oh, yes. Black tradition. Her mother then came into the room with a lovely wedding dress : it was white. Yes… it seemed like an odd way to describe a wedding dress, but it was white. It was very simple, and made her look even more slim and tall.

Narcissa looked at herself one last time before her mother brought her veil down.

-My little baby girl… she said, her voice all shaky. Narcissa didn't really know if it was old age or if it was emotion. A bit of both she guessed.

-My little sis'… muttered Bellatrix, in a voice that sounded _almost_ warm and fond.

The two women stroked Narcissa's head.

-Bella… Narcissa's voice broke a little. Was it like that when you got married ? Did you feel… nervous ?

Bella chuckled.

-Me ? Nervous ? Merlin, no ! I married Rodolphus because he is rich, a Pure-blood and a Deatheater, like me. It was the right thing to do.

Narcissa sighed. It was true. Bella did not love her husband. To be honest, she felt happy that the man she loved was Pure, because if he hadn't been, she probably would have had to marry a Pureblood, or she would have been blasted of the family tapestry. Not that she really cared after all. It was just an old tapestry.


	2. The Sorrow of a Greengrass

The sorrow of a Greengrass

"I never thought I would marry him. I never found him attractive. I never was one of his "fangirls". I was never a follower. I prefer quiet boys, like Theodore Nott. Silent, calm, poised. Not boisterous, pompous and annoying like Draco. I always thought he was more Daphs' type. After all, slim, rich and pure blood. Not to mention blond. She always loved blond boys. I guess that why she fell for Theo. He is sort of blond-ish…

The thing is that, before the war, I hated Draco. He was a pain. A stupid teenage boy filled with hormones. And then, during his seventh year, he seemed to die slowly. Painfully. He broke up with his girlfriend Pugsy, sorry, Pansy. And he stopped eating. One day, I just went to the library and I found him unconscious on the floor. I helped him. Fed him. And very slowly, our new found friendship turned into romance. I can remember the first time we kissed. It was just after the easter holidays, and he was gloomier than ever. I tried to talk to him, make him see he needed to talk. He pushed me away, tried to leave. And I stopped him. I'm two heads shorter than him, skinny and weak, but I did it. I grabbed his hand and with my other I turned his face to mine.

"Let me love you" I said.

To be truthful, I had wanted to say "Let me be your friend" but it came out wrong. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me like it was the end of the world. It took him a great deal of restraint not to lie onto a table and take me in the room of Requierments.

I really hope no one, not even him, ever read this diary. He would probably laugh. Or blush.

In five minutes, Mrs. Malfoy, no, Narcissa and Mother are going to come and get me for the wedding. I'm wearing Narcissa's old wedding dress – that Harmony and Daphne transformed a little for me. The makeup on my face makes me look nothing like myself. I hate the way my brown curls have been done up. If I had had it my way, they would have been loose. But nothing realy maters.

I'm going to get married. Mrs. Astoria Leto Greengrass. Lady Malfoy. Madam Malfoy. Urgh ! I can't take it. It seems so formal. I would love it to be Astoria Malfoy, the girl who got her mitts on Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. But Mother says it is too vulgar. I love him so much. I can't breathe every time I think about it. It such a feeling. It takes my breath away.

I can hear footsteps in the corridor. It's time, I guess. You'd think I'm going to my funeral or something.

I'm just so scared.

Oh dear Draco, in the name of Merlin.

Love me. Love me.

Love me like you let me love you.

Please."


	3. The Pride of a Weasley

The pride of a Weasley

Rose. My baby girl. I watched you grow. I watched you laugh and cry. I watched you in your sorrow, and in the dark times. I held your hand. But now, the time has come for me to let go of your sticky little girl hand. The time for me has come to give it to Him. The time has come for him to see you grown, laugh, cry. The time has come for him to never let you go, never let you fall. It time that you have your own babies to care for, your own family to watch over.

Now I see you in your white dress, I realize what a fool I was. You never looked so perfect, so woman, so lovely. You look like your mother, you know, she was perfect on our special day. He look happy, no, overwhelmed. He better be. After all, I'm giving him the most perfect jewel in the world. You, my little Rosy.

I was stupid, I admit it. I kicked you out when I found you both making out on your bad. I cursed him as well. Without Hermione, I never would have come to my senses. By now I'm here, walking you to the altar. I can see the tears of joy on your face, matching your giant smile. I can feel your small hand crushing mine. Don't cling on. Soon, another will hold it to prevent you from falling. You are shaking, I can feel that too.

People say that wedding are hard on the Brides – and sometime, the Grooms. But nobody ever told me it was hard on fathers. Every step we take is separating us more. I can see the look on his face. Pure happiness. I like that look on him. Its better than his trademark sneer. His father isn't wearing it for once. Hey, he is crying. This is laughable.

You see, everyone here is there for you my Rosie. We all want your happiness.

Here we are. I hold both of your hands for a split second, before joining your mother and your many brides maids (come on Rose, you did choose all of your cousins and your best friends…)

Time has come Rose, to say good luck. Live your life as well as your dreams.

Oh, and I remind you and Scorpius that Weasley Fridays Night Dinners are compulsory.

* * *

><p>Ok people, spill the beans ! I'm no Charles Dickens, so I love comments and all, they show me where I go wrong... Oh ! BTW ! Does any one have a suggestion with what word I can remplace sorrow, caus' I don't think its appropreate for Ch2...<p>

Hope you liked this, and See ya soon ! :)


End file.
